Damaged Goods
by Jessy.A.Wessy
Summary: Sequel to Lost in the Green. Kono and Steve attempt to move on with their lives after Sang Min - together
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Right, so this is the sequel to my story Lost in the Green. I can't thank everyone who reviewed it enough, it meant so much to me, and I hope this sequel lives up to it. It doesn't have a definitive end, so it could go on for a while. Give it a chance (if you wants =] ) And I hope its alright; so review!

Kono hadn't been sleeping since she'd left the hospital nearly a month ago. She'd wake up in the middle of the night shaking, wishing she wasn't alone. All she could see was Sang Min, he was in every dream, and it took all her power to stop him sneaking into her every waking hour too.

Somehow in the hazy logic, it seemed like a good idea to attempt to take crutches onto the beach. She soon worked out that it wasn't a good idea. And as itchy as the cast was – it would be nearly twice as bad with added sand. Instead she sank onto a lonely bench, on some indistinct stretch of beach. She watched the waves crash against the shore, slow and methodical. IN the distance she watched a lone figure sprinting round the bay. Her eyes flicked to her watch and saw it was half 3 in the morning. With interest she watched the figure getting closer and closer, til she felt slightly guilty for watching them. A stiff breeze blew across the bay, and her hair stood on end. She shivered, regretting her choice of clothing. She rubbed her arms and shivered slightly.

"Kono?" She nearly jumped out of her skin. Having lost herself in thought the faceless figure had come right up to the bench without her even noticing.

"God Boss, you trying to kill me." She said, shuffling over on the bench. She cursed herself for letting her guard down, she cursed herself again for being outside alone in the middle of the night. She cursed herself when she saw him wince at her statement.

"Sorry boss." She muttered, the breeze dying down.

"What you doing out here on your own Kono." He asked breathlessly, sitting on the bench beside her.

"Could ... the same to you." She said quietly, fiddling with the top of the cast.

"I asked first." He said giving her a gentle nudge. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah I know. Same issue." He rubbed the back of his head, and leant back. He hadn't been sleeping properly and he didn't think he would for quite some time. Every time he woke up in the middle of the night he thought of only one thing. Her. When his dad had been killed it was exactly the same, and for months after his sister had been kidnapped same thing; and now it was happening all over again, but he had images to go with the blind panic, and it was something that truly terrified him.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own." He added. She just looked at him.

"You wanna ... there." She said, jabbing her crutches into thin air. He smiled, getting her point, but still wishing she hadn't been here alone. He didn't think his heart could handle anything happening again.

"Guess not. You look like you've got those things down." He said nodding towards the crutches.

"You saw me at ... bar earlier ... I was like ... crutched Ninja." She said with a smile; she'd mastered the art of the crutches, and when she was finally free of them in a few months time, she couldn't wait to burn them.

"Too darn good on them is what you are."

"Still .. pain in ass." She sighed, slumping slightly. She suddenly felt exhausted almost safe. Almost.

"Yeah, but you'll be back in the field in no time." He said, plastering the happiest smile he could muster. He was glad she was back in the office, having practically held their phones hostage til they agreed to let her on desk duty. But if he had it his way she'd never be allowed outside the bubble he'd made her. He felt her yawn beside him, and he subconsciously put his arm around her shoulder.

"Finally feeling sleepy." She chuckled tiredly.

"Want me to help you back?" He asked, grinning when he saw her eyes drooping slightly.

"Not unless ... agree to sleep on ... couch. If I'm ... to sleep, I'm gonna ... damn sure you are."

"Danny, it was stupid coming over here to because I couldn't sleep. Go back to bed, I'll just go home." Steve just stood up, a smile on his face as he scooped her up, he looked across the road and saw her apartment building.

"You hang on to the ninja sticks." He grinned, as she held the crutches to her chest. She yawned again.

"Put down Steve. I can walk." She moaned, he just shook his head. He saw how exhausted she was and knew how much every step or in her case hop was taking it out of her, and her lack of struggle only went that little bit further to prove it to him. The short walk across the street was interrupted by a rouge bird and a lonely plastic bag, but once he had the door shut behind him and Kono lying on the bed, snoozing softly. He slumped onto the sofa. Finally feeling safe knowing that she was.

H-5-O

It took him a good thirty-seconds to process where he was when he woke up the next morning. He peered over the top of the couch, and saw Kono sprawled unceremoniously across the bed.

Over the last few weeks he'd gotten to know the layout of the apartment all too well, and found himself, almost on autopilot making the few short steps into the kitchen area to make the coffee. He heard the vibration of a phone somewhere in the apartment. He looked around the bombsite, trying to see underneath the piles of dumped clothing for where the elusive phone might be. Finally he found it beside the front door, underneath a pile of socks.

"Hey Chin." He answered.

"_Steve why are you answering my cousins cell at 7 in the morning?"_ Chin inquired.

"We had an impromptu meet and greet at the beach last night." It wasn't a lie, Chin didn't need to know that he'd found her sitting alone on a bench at the beach at 3 in the morning, or that he had to carry her back. "She's currently catching flies in the bed, so I thought I'd best answer

"_Reckon she'd appreciate a wake up. We've just picked up a lead on that stolen artefact case, thought she'd wanna know; has Danny not called you yet?" _Steve frowned, unlocking his own phone to find a few missed calls.

"Maybe a few times." He cringed, realising he was in for a lecture when he was finally tracked down.

"We'll be there as soon as." Steve told him before finishing the call. He pocketed the cell and tip-toed across the remains of Kono's wardrobe towards her bed.

"Yo, Kono, up and at 'em." Steve said, hoping to wake her up. "Shake a leg." He grabbed her good foot.

"...off." She moaned into her pillow.

"I thought you surfing girls were good first thing in the morning."

"We have ... have coffee first." She replied, just as gruffly.

"Oh and there's been a break in the Bell case." He said, returning to the coffee pot.

"Danny call?" She said forcing herself to her feet.

"Chin. Your cell."

"You answered my cell?" Kono asked. "To Chin."

"I told him you came and threw yourself at me." He chuckled.

"Steve!" Kono chastised.

"I told him we had an impromptu meet and greet after the bar last night. He doesn't need the details. Unless you want a lecture from him too."

"Thanks Steve."

"You got any eggs." He asked rummaging through her dilapidated fridge.

"Should be ... the drawer at the bottom." She said, struggling to balance herself on the crutches.

"Kono, do you ever do any grocery shopping." He asked, watching her hop across the carpet towards the bathroom, where she practically flung herself through the curtain that divided the two.

"When ... broke your arm. Was it this annoying ... to shower." She yelled over the clattering of her trying to cover her cast with the damn plastic covering.

"I'm sure not as annoying as it is for you." He said finally pulling a box of eggs from the bottom of fridge. He heard her laugh before raking around for a pan.

H-5-O

"A women who can shower and get ready in half an hour, with a dud leg – gotta be a new record." Steve said when Kono came into the kitchen using the cupboards to lean on rather than her crutches.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." She stated. "Who knew a Seal could make such good eggs." She grinned through a mouthful of eggs, he'd practically shoved into her face.

"Seals are full of surprises." He grinned.

"Are your culinary skills ... only to dairy ...?" She asked dumping her plate in the sink before retrieving her back pack and crutches.

"I know a few tricks." He smiled, holding open the door for her, she tossed him her keys.

"I'll ... show you a Hawaiian breakkie one day."

"I've lived here long enough to have had a Hawaiian." Kono raised her eyebrows and Steve chuckled with the innuendo.

"If you say so Boss." She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, wasn't expecting so many of you to review, so thanks! Review again, and I'll update again tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'm going to fast with there relationship, but I'm happy with it, and there's still a load more to come, so keep reviewing, and they'll keep coming! Hope this is okay =] Enjoy xx

P.S A quick note on the way Kono's speaking, It will get better as the story goes on, but the whole brain issue is a slow issue. If it's frustrating I can take it out of the story, but I thought it needed to be in there for continuity if anything. Let me know!

H-5-O

"So what do you think Kid?" Steve asked as they crouched in front of the bell from the USS Bowfin.

"It looked bigger in ... pictures." She said leaning over the top of it, getting a good look.

"It looked bigger in the pictures." Steve repeated.

"Yeah, for a US navy ... I thought they'd ... have gone for grandeur."

"Who should have gone for grandeur." Danny questioned, walking into the office, swinging a bag of donuts in one hand.

"The US navy." Kono said matter-of-fact, practically toppling over the table when she lent in for a donut.

"You want to question the navy with a SEAL?" Danny said nudging the bag closer to her. She smiled gratefully, plucking one out and biting lovingly into it.

"You're packing it away today Kalakaua." Steve said off the cuff, concentrating on the bell and not the devil stare that was now boring into the back of his head.

"Smooth." Chin laughed, patting Kono on the back in greeting, finding Steve's slip of the tongue slightly more amusing then he probably should have.

"Morning Cuz." Kono said, taking an extra large bite out of the donut.

"Where was it found Chin?" Steve asked, taking a step back from Kono who was threatening to poke him with her crutch.

"Over by the harbour, with a note saying it was back where it belonged." Chin said, bringing up the picture on the big screen.

"We'll go check out the spot, check for witnesses. You two stay here and see if you can get anything off the cameras." Steve said, grabbing Danny's keys from the table before he'd had a chance to move.

"Damn it." Danny cursed.

"Too slow, Danno. See you guys in a bit. Enjoy the donuts Kid." He said walking past Kono, who scowled and shoved a crutch into his back.

"Ninja." He grinned, dangling Danny's keys in front of his face.

H-5-O

Chin and Kono were slouched in their desk chairs they'd rolled into the main room. Kono propped her leg up on the table.

"So Steve spent the night at yours." Chin said.

"I bumped into ... on the ... I couldn't sleep ... He fell asleep on ... couch. Perfectly innocent."

"Right." Chin nodded.

"It was." Kono protested.

"I believe you, cuz." Chin said, but Kono knew he didn't.

"Why ... bother if you don't believe." She said with a little nudge in his side.

"The truth is subjective." He reminded her.

"Not open to interpretation."

H-5-O

"Steve." Danny said as they walked away from his car and towards the harbour.

"You see something?" Steve asked, his eyes flicking across the harbour.

"About Kono."

"Danny nothing happened. And even if it did it's none of you business." Steve stated, slightly irritated. "It was late and she needed to be taken home."

"Just be careful. You've both been through a lot alright, don't want to see either of you hurting each other. But what I was really going to say, was let her answer her own cell. It saves Chin getting all protective like I'm sure he is right now.

"Right." Steve nodded, taking Danny's advice on the chin.

"You were right to take her home though." Danny said, crouching down on the edge of the harbour, where the bell had been found.

"She offered to make a Hawaiian breakfast sometime." Steve said changing the subject.

"Sounds too good to refuse. Footprint." Danny pointed to a footprint beneath a palm tree next to Steve's foot.

H-5-O

Kono was sipping on her latest cup of coffee when Chin span round on his chair.

"How many hours of footage have we watched," He asked, throwing his notepad onto the table.

"Too many and ... most interesting part was watching the ... guy from the mainland picking his nose." She laughed, trying to push her cell out of her pocket as it was ringing loudly.

"Kalakaua." She answered. "Hey Uncle ... I'm fine ... at work, can I call tonight?" She paused. "That's great. Boy or girl? ... What? ...Ouch...I'll call her ... Chin will too...Bye uncle.." Kono hung up.

"Everything okay" Chin asked.

"Cousin Laula had her baby. 10Ilbs exactly."

"Ouch." Chin winced.

"We should put ... package together ... send it to the mainland."

"What she called?"

"Peni."

"After your mum?" Chin asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah." Kono smiled a little, a wave of sadness washing over her.

H-5-O

"Any luck?" Steve asked, walking back into the room glancing at where Chin was making more coffee in the corner.

"Not particularly, people on ... the mainland have nasal issues and ... harbour appears to be a really dull place."

"Exciting. Well all we found was a footprint. Have the handwriting people gotten back to you about that note."

"Not yet. They'll take a hundred ... years to get back to us." She frowned, yawning slightly. I should probably ... up a report or some other wonderful ... job." Truth be told she was aching and tired, and wanted to curl up in front of the TV with a film and junk food.

"Kono." He said, holding her arm gently to stop her hopping away.

"Yeah boss." She said pivoting back to face him on her good leg.

"Do you wanna have dinner tonight. Maybe talk things through. Apparently it helps." He said nervously. Feeling as awkward as he ever had in his life.

"It's not something ... we should talk ... about in public." She said, with a small smile. "But I'm ... pretty good at ordering take-out."

"Sounds as good a plan as any."

"By the way. Why does Danny think ... I'm making everyone a Hawaiian break..." Kono asked, looking at him with a slightly puzzled expression.

"I thought Danny was attempting to give me a partner/big brother kind of speech, but turns out he was telling me I probably shouldn't answer your cell, especially to Chin."

"At this rate, I think Kamekona ...will be knocking on the ... door for some food, you guys are better gossipers than ... anyone I've ever met."

"Sorry."

"I'll let you know if that hand person gets back to us."

"Thanks." Steve said, turning back into his office. His mind already clocking over what was going to happen this evening.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alrighty – Hello everyone! I'm in an amazing mood today, having finally watched Dr Who on Iplayer (So many theories, so little time) so I might give you two chapters today, means double the reviews though :P :P Hope this is okay, and that everyone's enjoying a smashing May Day – for all reasons =] Toodles xx

"I have a question." Danny said to Steve later.

"Okay."

"What if the bell was never stolen, but it was some kind of memorial."

"How do you mean. Like someone took the bell, and dumped it in the harbour."

"Yeah. It would explain the note, and if they were intent on stealing it; wouldn't they have sold it as soon as. I mean you could probably get a pretty penny on the private market. A world war 2 era bell would make a fine addition to someone's collection I'm sure. And in terms of where the bell was found; it would make sense that it would be left in memorial, as that's where the original ship sat in port on the 7th of December."

"And when did you become a Hawaiian History expert."

"Idiots guide to Hawaii: Everything you needed to know and more." Danny showed Steve the book that he'd been keeping in the glove-box.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Steve asked, pulling the book from his hand.

"My old precinct and partner thought it would be the height of hilarity to give me every guidebook around for Hawaii. I also got some surf-shorts and a tiki-girl."

"Have you actually used any of them." Steve asked chuckling.

"Nope, the tiki-girl got confiscated at the air-port and those shorts are never seeing the light of day. Besides did Chin get anything of the footprint?

"Common brand sneakers, could be from any one of those tourists Chin and Kono said they saw on the vid."

"So we're no-where."

"Looks it." Steve said with a sigh.

"NO-one has any ideas."

"Can't we fingerprint the bell or something."

"The Military Commission refused to allow us to without a warrant."

"I thought we got around all of these annoying things like warrants."

"Apparently not in this case."

H-5-O

"Cramp." Kono groaned as they made their way down the harbour wall; Chin had busted her out of the office, but now she was suffering, and the ridiculous heat was getting her nowhere fast.

"I thought you were like a ninja on sticks." Chin said.

"I've always been ninja. But its ... the stick part that's the... problem.

"Stop." Kono said.

"Stop?" Chin looked at her.

Kono pointed her crutch over to the side of the sidewalk.

"What is it?" Kono asked as Chin picked it up of the floor.

"It's a naval ID. But it's old. Really old, the names worn off but it says here the USS Bowfin. You've got the eyes of an eagle, how on earth did you see that."

"I'm just awesome ... that way, but I guess... this means we're in the right place." She stated. "Any more ... clues. Any at all."

"No. But all the foot traffic has probably sent it packing by now." Chin said, standing up.

"You sit down here, and I'll go check further up." Kono practically bowed she was that grateful. A few minutes later, he strolled back up shaking his head.

"Anything that was left behind is long gone. Give Steve a call, tell him what we found.

H-5-O

By the end of the day they had an APB out for a Petty Officer Tyree, but it seemed HPD were having a difficult time tracking down an 82 year-old retiree. In the end they just called it a day, claiming an early start the next would justify it.

"Come round at ... like 8.30." Kono told Steve. "I'll order Chinese."

"How about I just pick something up on the way." Steve suggested. "Anything you don't eat?"

"I dunno you tell ... me, I'm the ... one 'packing' it away." She smirked.

"Good point. I'll see you later. Chin still giving you a lift?" Kono nodded, yawning slightly. "I'll be seeing you in a bit then." He said, leaving the building.

H-5-O

Kono had been home for nearly an hour, she'd taken her pills and was lounging on the couch, trying to keep herself awake. Steve walked in rattling a large bag of take out.

"You know you shouldn't leave your door open, just anyone could walk in." Steve warned her.

"I knew you ... were coming, besides my guns right..." She patted the gun he'd given her which was sat on the side board next to the couch.

"Loving the shorts." Steve grinned. She consciously pulled the shorts she was wearing further down her legs, the cast restricting how easily she could do it.

"Sshh you. You try finding clothing ... fits over the beast." He just grinned.

"Do you want plates, or is carton your preferred plate of choice."

"Cartons ... the way god intended." Kono smiled, "Beer?" She asked, Steve nodded, and she whipped open a cooler by her feet and threw him a beer and opened herself a Pepsi.

Steve glanced around the tiny apartment, at the healthy stack of DVDs, the majority procured over the last few months, and a load of archived surfing magazines.

"How long have you even lived here Kono?" Steve asked.

"Since I was 17, so a long time. Chin and Uncle helped me get it. So what ... did you get?"

"A little bit of everything and some barbequed ribs."

"Barbequed ribs?"

"I was walking past and it smelt too darn good to ignore." He shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Kono.." Steve said turning to face her.

"mmm." She said with a mouthful of spring roll.

"When we ... were in the woods." Kono swallowed hard, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"Yeah." She asked tentatively; dreading what was to come.

"I don't know if I've said this enough. But I'm so sorry that all of this happened." He said, it felt so out of character, but it had been weighing on his chest for months.

"Steve." She paused. "If it hadn't been for you I would have died on that first day, instead I'm sitting here eating Chinese food." She paused again, wanting to concentrate on what she was trying to say. "With you." She blushed slightly, fiddling with her chopsticks. Steve didn't know what to say, he sat in a kind of silence. So Kono spoke again.

"Last night, I was so sure I wasn't going to sleep. I keep seeing ..." She sighed. "Him. And it feels like I'm back in that hellhole." She shivered involuntarily. "Without you." She felt the lump in her throat getting bigger and bigger. "And when I was with you, it felt like nothing could hurt me." Steve remembered how easily they'd both fallen asleep when they'd been together.

"I know." He said shuffling closer, resting his carton on the floor. "I can't sleep without knowing your safe. It's all I can see when I try to sleep." He said holding her closely. She cried a little, before turning to look at him.

"Maybe we should ... have eaten first." She said with a little laugh, looking at the pile of full cartons.

"Nah, this is much better." He said giving her a kiss on the head; feeling completely at peace with himself for the first time.

"mmm..." She said lifting her head up just as he went to kiss her head again. Their lips met and she smiled into it.

"Much better." His whispered as they parted.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, seen as I have the next 12 or so chapters written, I figure I can probably keep updating at least once a day. And thanks so much for the reviews, it keeps me writing so keep them coming =D By the way – Anastasia is my favourite film of all time – I absolutely love it; and I really hope there's more fans out there because its underappreciated. And I think that's my rant over for the day!

"Movie?" Steve suggested.

"Sure; my pick ... though."

"Sounds fair, what you got in mind?"

"Anastasia. I think it's ... still in the DVD player from the last ... time I watched it." She shifted slightly so she wasn't leaning against Steve as he reached for the controls.

"I swear we watched that the last time we were all round. He frowned, glancing at the DVD cover.

"Its the single greatest ... animation of all time, and you would ... do well to appreciate ... it." She grinned, nudging him in the side.

"Whatever you say." He grinned, pressing play.

Every now and then Steve would glance at her, then look away when she caught his eye, he'd give her a tight squeeze and the process would start all over again.

They were curled up into each other when Kono jumped, spilling her drink down her front.

"Did you just jump at a kids film?"

"It was an emotionally charged ... moment. I'm going to ... go clean myself up." She struggled to her feet, and navigated herself around the back of the sofa towards the bathroom.

A minute later the phone rang.

"Steve can you ... get that? It's probably my...Uncle."

"You want me to answer the phone to your uncle?" Steve questioned.

"Just... tell him who you are ... and that you gave me a ... ride home from ... work." Kono replied.

"Okay." Steve paused the movie and struggled to reach the phone. "Kono Kalakaua's residence."

"_Steve?"_

"Hey Chin." Steve frowned.

"_This is beginning to become a habit."_ Chin laughed.

"Kono had to go to the bathroom so she asked me to get the phone." Steve explained,

"_Can I speak to her?"_

"Yeah sure." Steve walked over to the bathroom, and stuck his hand through the curtain, waving the phone. "Kono, It's Chin. He needs a word." He explained.

Kono stuck her head through the curtain.

"Sorry." She mouthed as she took the phone from him. "Hey Cuz."

"_Kono. About Steve._"

"I'm a big girl brah; I can take care of myself."

"_I don't have an issue with you too. I was just going to say, its probably not an idea for him to answer your phone unless you've hired him as your assistant."_

"I don't think he's that good at taking coffee orders, even for a SEAL." Kono winked at Steve. "But I don't reckon that's why you called."

Chin proceeded to give the real reason he called.

"When? ... I'll be there an hour early ... Thanks for the heads up ... Night Chin." She hung up.

"What was all that about?" Steve inquired.

"Chin doesn't think you...should answer my phone unless... I've hired you as my assistant." Kono explained, with a grin.

"Right." Steve said, throwing himself back onto the couch.

"And Keha's parole hearing ... got moved up an hour, so I'm ...due there at 11 tomorrow. Chin thought I should get...the heads up as I'm a character witness."

"Got to love how much notice they give you." Steve stated. "If you've got to be up and out early, I should probably go."

"You can stay ... and watch the rest of... the movie if you want?" Kono suggested. "Besides I... could do with a hand."

"A hand with what?"

"I can't decide ...what to wear ...tomorrow." Kono frowned, leaning against the couch. "I've got a pair ... of nice black ... shorts, or navy blue. Both are... too big, but there the ... only semi-decent things I own to go over the... beast."

"Navy is always good. But I may be biased." He said with a chuckle.

"Navy it is then."

Once the movie was over and Kono had found her shorts under the bed, Steve helped her clear up the remaining cartons.

"I should get going." Steve stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Okay." Kono said, feeling slightly downcast.

"Lock the door after I leave, and I'll see you tomorrow." Steve told her as he opened the door.

"Steve." Kono said.

"Yeah."

She leant in to him, using her crutches as leverage to stand up taller and kissed him. Steve rested his hands on her hips to stead her.

"That's some goodnight kiss."

"I try." He gave her another quick kiss. "I'll see you... tomorrow. Night Kono."

"Night Steve."

Kono fastened the locks and leant against it pressing her fingers against her lips and smiling. IT had been a good night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Next chapter =] Enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews! Hope this chapters all fine and dandy =] xxx

Kono navigated her way down the stairs at the front of her apartment block, to where Chin's car sat. He walked beside her, his hands hovering beside her, terrified she was going to fall.

"My my Miss Kalakaua, there was no need to dress up on our account." Danny laughed from his perch on Chin's car. Kono was dressed in some dark navy dress shorts, white shirt and a navy jacket, looking vaguely uncomfortable in the heat.

"What you doing here Danny." Kono asked breathlessly, finally getting onto the sidewalk.

"Governors representative. Don't know why it's me and not McGarrett but I'm not going to complain." He grinned.

"He's probably too busy playing Assistant." Chin laughed, helping her into the car.

"Somehow I don't see that working out."

"Me either."

"Coffee?" Danny said pulling a cup from the holder.

"I love you!" Kono gasped, grabbing the coffee cup from her hand.

"Any luck finding our elusive geriatric." She asked, sipping from coffee.

"Apparently not. I don't know why we don't just do it ourselves." Danny said as Chin pulled off.

"It saves us the embarrassment of not being able to find him." Chin laughed, Danny faked a look of shock.

"Let's go break my brother out of jail gentlemen." Kono said with a small smile.

H-5-O

"Hey." Steve said as they trooped into the office, each one looking as depressed as the other. Chin flung himself into a chair, practically sending it flying across the room.

"So not in the mood." Kono said turning into her office and closing the door with her hip.

"Chin?" Steve looked towards, him hoping for some answers.

"Hate lawyers." He grumbled.

"What happened? I thought it was going to be an easy hearing."

"It was." Danny said. "But one of the lawyers appears to be a Republican who dislikes the Governor. Decided he was going to pick holes in 5-O to turn the rest of the board against us, and leave Keha out in the wind. He brought up every case, and every rumour about the Task-Force and how the governor shouldn't be interfering with the prison system."

"Oh." Steve said, silently fuming. "Surely the rest of the board will see through him though – bringing politics into a parole hearing."

"Maybe. We'll find out in the next few weeks."

"How about, we go grab a shaved ice. Try and take our minds of it?" Danny suggested. Steve gave him a look of confusion.

"Since when are you willing to spend time at the beach?"

"Since I realised that it's the best way to cheer everyone up. Plus the Cherry flavour is growing on me."

"You're becoming one of us brah. The Hawaiian choice of comfort food." Chin grinned at a scowling Danny.

H-5-O

"Feeling better?"

"Well the desire to go kill the lawyer is dwindling." Kono said, sucking the grape syrup of the top of the shaved ice.

"That's a start." Steve said.

"I think we should keep them coming." Chin said, scraping the bottom of his cup.

"You're like a shaved ice demon." Danny said, looking at the empty cup.

"I have brain-freeze immunity. It took years of training." He smiled, scooting off the side of the bench to get another one.

"Sure you're okay?" Steve asked Kono when Danny went to get a napkin.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just worried about Keha. He looked heartbroken, and I couldn't even give him a hug."

"You want me to have the lawyer arrested? I'm sure the governor wouldn't mind."

"A tempting offer. But these shaved ices have more than diminished my thirst for revenge. I'll get him out. He shouldn't even be in there in the first place; he fell in with a bad crowd after Chin got accused, and the cops that caught him trespassing wanted to throw the book at him." She sighed. "He got a year because our bastard father called the cops on him."

"We'll do our best. I promise."

"I don't doubt it." She smiled, slurping at the shaved ice a little bit more.

"What you doing with your weekend anyway." He asked, peering over her shoulder at Danny and Chin who were ribbing each other happily.

"The last time one of us asked that question, we ended up in a right mess." She said, looking at him over the top of her cup.

"Okay very true. So what are you doing that is avoiding all areas of foliage."

"Well Danny's been pushing for that breakfast, so we're all having brunch I do believe. Only thing is I can't stand up for too long, so basically I'm going to be teaching him how to cook from the comfort of my own sofa." She smiled. "Apart from that. You tell me what you're thinking and I'll tell you whether I'm busy or not."

"Fancy going to the Sharks game on Sunday. I got some tickets months back for my sister, but it fell through."

"Sharks. Depends who there playing, I'm more of a Volcanoes fan."

"Volcanoes. Kono I thought you had more class." He grinned. "But either way you're in luck. You do like football right?"

"Football, Baseball, surfing basically anything but ice hockey."

"You don't like hockey?" Danny said, sliding back onto the bench.

"I live in Hawaii brah. I've never seen ice unless it's been in my glass." She grinned, waving her glass as if to prove her point.

"Fair point." Danny nodded, and Steve was chuckling outwardly.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow cuz?" Chin said with his second shaved ice in his hand.

"Well if you guys wanna come round at like 10. And I'll tell you all how to cook."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want us to bring anything." Kamekona was stood behind her, rubbing his hands together."

"Well I've got eggs and rice. So all that's needed is a hamburger patty and some gravy."

"Hamburger? Gravy?" Danny asked, frowning. "What exactly are you cooking?"

"Loco Moco, and technically you're cooking."

"Still sounds like a funky mix." Danny said, and Kamekona placed his hands on his shoulders.

"It's Hawaii brah." He smiled, walking back to his stand.

"I'll bring the coffee." Chin piped in. "And some fruit I guess." He said, "Just in case Danny's idea of breakfast doesn't quite match ours."

H-5-O

"Try this." Steve handed Kono a chunk of the pineapple he'd been cutting up.

"Mmmm." Kono licked the juice of her fingers. "That's good." She was balanced on what little of the counter wasn't covered in food.

"I can think of one thing better." He stepped between her legs and pecked her on the lips.

"That's not bad either." Kono grinned.

"I'll give you not bad." He kissed her again. He caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall behind.

"You know its half ten." He pointed out. "Guess we lost track of time. Whose idea was it to do the fruit the night before?"

"I believe it was the SEAL, always wanting to be prepared." She said, leaning over to steal another chunk of pineapple.

"Mmmm, I think it was the invalid who wanted to steal all the fruit." He said, swatting her hand away just after she picked up a piece. She ate it and stuck her tongue out at him.

"IT's a bit late to be going across town by yourself. Even for a SEAL"

"What you getting at Kalakaua." He asked, leaning on the counter opposite her.

"Wanna stay over. Watch a film, you've gotta be here early tomorrow anyway."

"You sure? Your couch is falling apart as it is without me sleeping on it."

"I'm sure we can think of something." She said coyly. "We've been doing it practically every night this week anyway." Steve raised his eyebrows at her comment.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, so here's the next chapter; been a wonderful day – nothing like a referendum to make the news buzz =p Anyway thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, if anyone has any suggestions or anything they'd like to see I might be able to squeeze them in! Hope this is as good as the other chapters, and I hope to hear from you all!

Tooodles xx

Steve woke Kono wafting the smell of coffee under her nose.

"Good morning." He cooed.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Liquid life." He offered. As she pulled herself upright. Her tank top was sliding to her chest was sloping down one shoulder, and Steve did his best not to wince when he saw the still healing scars.

"You know how to wake a girl up." She smiled, gratefully accepting the coffee. "What time is it?"

"Just gone 9. So still got an hour." He pushed himself off the bed. "Can you remember what I was wearing yesterday?" Kono just frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Our colleagues that are coming round in a few hours, are trained cops, they spot everything that isn't' as it's supposed to be." He scowered the floor around the bed for his discarded clothes. "And even though nothing happened, I'm sure you don't want your cousin to find my shirt somewhere."

"Good point."

"Help me shove the clothes into the trunk." She said, hopping across to an obscure looking trunk in the corner of the room. He pulled a pile of clothes into his arms and dumped them unceremoniously into the trunk.

"You know it'd be a lot easier if you put them in here in the first place." He teased.

"Sssh." She hissed, gathering up the clothing around the bed.

"I'm not used to having people over."

"What you talking about. We've all been over a trillion times in the last few weeks."

"Yeah, but that was different." She moaned, pulling two random items of clothing out of the trunk to wear.

H-5-O

Half an hour later they were both dressed, Steve having shoved any evidence that he had spent the night at Kono's into the bottom of the trunk.

"Anything I can do?" He asked.

"Run to the store for some juice. Please." She added.

"Sure, anything else?"

"Umm, tell you what it'll be easier if I write you a list."

H-5-O

"Hey Steve." Chin caught up with him outside Kono's building when he returned with the sack of groceries.

"Hey. You're early."

"I woke up early, went for a run, didn't have much else to do. Didn't think she'd mind too much if I showed early." He paused. "You're here early too."

"I got roped into helping. I made the mistake of asking if I could help. A trip for juice turned into a whole list of other things, and here we are."

"I'll get the door." Steve edged through the door and repeated the process for Kono's front door.

"Yo Kono." He called when he walked in. "Chin's here."

"Hey." Kono said, hopping around the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm early."

"No worries cuz."

"I got the coffee." He said waving the holder.

"Hey, don't I get a 'hi Steve, thanks for going to the store." Steve said setting down the bag.

"Hi Steve, thanks for gong to the store." Kono repeated. "Take a seat cuz, I have a feeling this might be a while."

"Cheers." Chin sat down on the sofa, sipping at his coffee; watching the two of them from afar.

"There's your change." Steve set it down on the counter next to the groceries he was unpacking. "I threw in a few things that weren't on your list, so I owe you about five bucks."

"Don't worry about it." Kono said.

"Did you know you have flour on your nose." He wiped it off, and rubbed it on his trousers.

"I'm not even using flour. It fell out of the cupboard." She moaned. Shaking her hair trying to get any residue out; the door behind them opened, and Chin strained his neck to see who it was.

"Hey." Danny greeted.

"Pull up a chair and coffee brah." Chin said, pointing to where the coffee sat on the side.

"Much appreciation." He said, taking a giant gulp of the coffee.

"Kono's a little busy; having a battle with the flour it would seem. And Steve's trying to work out how to fit all the chairs around the extending table."

"Kalakaua; how the hell does this work." Steve called from the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey Danny." Kono said as she hopped out the kitchen. "Excuse me one sec." She said whirling round to face Steve. "You're supposed to be a SEAL, and you're defeated by an extending table!" She laughed. "Shift your ass." She said, doing her best balancing act to pull out the other half of the table.

"Where did you get this thing anyway?" Steve asked, as she expertly flicked it up.

"Keha made it with Uncle."

"Impressive." Steve nodded.

"Hey." Kono hopped herself around to see Kamekona stood in the doorway, with an armful of juices. Kono hopped over and gave him a quick hug before pointing him towards the counter.

"We're just waiting for the table to be set and I'll help Danny fire up the pan."

"Let's get rolling." He grinned.

H-5-O

Twenty minutes, and a very disgruntled Danny later and they were all sat around the table.

"DO they try to pile on the pounds in Hawaii?" Danny inquired.

"If you're spending twelve hours on the water it helps to have a decent breakfast." Kono shrugged.

"So having rice, hamburger, egg and onions first thing in the morning smothered with gravy counts as sustenance."

"Yeah brah." Kamekona said though a mouthful of food.

"Well either way, you're a pretty mean cook Danno." Steve said with a grin.

"It was all in the recipe..." Danny began before he was cut off by the phone. Kono scraped her chair across the floor.

"Scuse me." She said making the trek across the room for the phone.

"Kono...Oh hey Laula." Kono sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the top of her thigh gingerly. "I've got everyone over for some Loco Moco...Yeah I used Mami's recipe ... it was pretty darn good...How are you doing, 10ilbs is pretty impressive...you're going to have a handful on your hands ... listen can I call you later...Not tonight, I'm going to a Sharks game...I know, I know, but there playing the Volcanoes...It's just a friend...I'll tell him that...yeah the legs alright, only got another two weeks in the cast...yeah, okay ... Love you, send my love to Peni..." She hung up. "Sorry about that." She apologised hopping back to join everyone else.

"Everything alright." Chin asked.

"Laula just calling for a chat. Peni's doing great." She beamed.

"Peni?" Danny asked.

"My cousin; Chin's half sister, just had a baby."

"Ah, well congratulations." Danny said, raising a glass of juice as a toast.

H-5-O

"Well that was amazing." Chin said, sitting back in his seat and rubbing his stomach.

"I might have to take some of this back for Grace." Danny said, looking at the remains of his breakfast. "Might just have to steal the recipe." He grinned.

"It's a secret. But I guess family is allowed." Kono smiled, rubbing her thigh again. She was regretting standing up for so long earlier, as she was paying for it now.

"Talking of Grace," Danny said, checking his watch. "I'm supposed to be taking her to the zoo. This was really great Kono, we should do it again some time."

"Only if I'm the one sitting on the couch." Kono said with a smile.

"You don't wanna sit on his couch." Steve said. "Looks like it has things living in it."

"It's a little bit old. It came with the place." Danny shrugged, "I'll see you all at somepoint in the too near future I'm sure."

"I should probably be off too, open the stall. Thanks brah." He walked over to Kono and wrapped his arms around her in a huge bear hug.

"I'll probably be round tomorrow Kame." Kono said, trying to catch her breath back when he let her go.

"I look forward to it." He smiled, following Danny out the door.

"See you guys." Danny waved, walking down the hall, the sounds of Kame ribbing him about his tie.

"So what you up to the rest of the day cuz?" Chin asked, as he grabbed up a pile of plates and took them toward the kitchen.

"By the looks of all these dishes its going to take me all day." She chuckled nervously.

"Is this where you expect me to offer to do the dishes?" Steve asked.

"That's real nice of you Steve." Kono told him. "Wear gloves so you don't get dish pan hands." She advised.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, sorry I meant to upload this last night, and then again this morning, but I started watching Formula 1 and got distracted ... so you get it now! Hope its alright, and that I get the whole football thing right – I do follow it, but being a Brit makes it doubly hard unless all you want to watch is Superbowl ... Anyway rant over and ENJOY (And review =D)

"Uh." Kono sank on to the couch, her leg throbbing painfully. Chin had just said his farewells, and she'd finally put her feet up. "Who thought... having people over for breakfast was... so exhausting."

"Well you were hopping round like a headless and legless chicken."

"Nice metaphor."

"Can a chicken really run around headless?" Steve asked sitting down next to her.

"I wouldn't know. But I'll run right out and find one for you to try it."

"Why thank you." Steve patted her hand.

"Are you going to hang around?" Kono asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I have to go home and do some laundry otherwise I won't have anything to wear to work this week. And I can hardly go to work in underwear."

"I wouldn't complain." She glanced at him.

"You can come by if you want. Give me a hand."

"You want me to do your laundry? Me a cripple." She asked.

"If you're offering." He joked. "But I figured you could keep me company, hang out until we went to the game, you need a lift to the hospital tomorrow anyway. So you can stay over if you want."

Kono pulled back and looked at him.

"So do you wanna stay at my place?" He asked.

"Alright. I'll have to call Laula and pack a bag." She told him.

"I thought you spoke to her."

"I told her I'd call her back, and she said to be real nice to me or she'll set her Math professor husband on your ass."

"I look forward to the occasion. Besides you told your cousin about me?"

"No, I just told her that a friend was taken me to a Sharks game – which she wasn't happy about – but she automatically assumed guy. Give me half an hour?"

"Okay." He kissed her. "SO I'm your friend huh?"

"I don't honestly know what you are. Are we really wanting to put labels on this yet?

"I have no idea." Steve replied.

"That's what I thought. "

H-5-O

Kono was trying to explain to Steve the complicated family tree while they drove to his house; and failing dismally.

"So there's me and Keha. My mami Peni died when I was 8 and Keha was 9. So that left our father. HE was an arse to the umpteenth degree. So Uncle Kauka took us away from him. Now Uncle Kauka was my mami's brother, and Chin's Dad's brother in law. Chin's mum had a kid before meeting his dad. And that's Laula. We were all pretty close, grew up on the same street, but Laula moved to the mainland a few years ago with her husband." She paused. "You keeping up?"

"Umm...I plead the fifth." He said with a grin.

"I'll leave it there." She smiled, her own brain was starting to hurt just trying to wrap her head around the family.

"So do you want kids?" Steve asked her.

"Isn't it a bit early to be asking that?" Kono teased.

"I didn't mean with me, I meant generally, hypothetically sometime in the future."

"I know." She grinned. "I want kids eventually, but I'd like to be married first. But I'm only 26 so I have time." She paused. "another year closer to thirty."

"What?"

"It's my birthday the end of next month"

"What is it with women and thirty? I'm 35 it's not a problem."

"Thirty is one major step closer to forty, which is a major step closer to fifty." Kono replied.

"Right." Steve said slowly, not quite sure if that counted as a definitive answer.

"Do you want kids?" Kono asked.

"Hadn't really thought about it. I'm not against the idea."

"I think that's enough of the deep and hypothetical's."

"Just in time." He said, as he pulled into his drive.

H-5-O

Kono listened as Steve explained an obscure football rule to her as they waited for the teams to switch after the 4th down.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that she knew every rule this way and that from when Keha used to play in High School .

"So that's basically how it works."

"I think I understand." Kono replied. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Do you need a hand?"

"I'll be fine, if I'm not back in an hour, send a rescue party." She joked lightly.

"Sounds like a fair deal." He smiled. He watched as she made slow progress down toward the exit and the bathrooms.

Twenty minutes later he saw Kono creeping back up the stairs with a man following very close behind her. He tensed and his hand went towards his hip.

"Steve, this is Errol. Errol this is Steve. And Steve say thank you to Errol for carrying your hotdog."

"Um...Thank you Errol." Steve said frowning, taking the hotdog tentatively from the small mans hands.

"Thanks Errol, it was sweet." Kono slid back into her seat. Her leg sticking into the aisle slightly.

"And that was?"

"Oh, I went to high-school with him." Kono shrugged; resting her hotdog on her knee.

"Right... Was he also your lapdog in high-school." He teased, taking a bite out of his own hotdog. Mustard dribbling onto his chin. Kono reached up a napkin and wiped it off, dumping the dirty napkin on his lap.

"Thanks." He replied, reaching into her bag for the sodas they packed earlier. "Diet." He frowned at the label.

"Mine." She said, taking it out of his hands.

"I've seen what you eat...why drink diet?" He asked, opening his own full fat.

"I like diet." She replied. "Besides you shouldn't drink too much of it all the carbon dioxide, makes your belly all fizzy." She glanced back at the field, and made a snap comment when she saw the next play unfold; and Steve frowned.

"What? I told you I liked Football."

"You knew that rule I was explaining to you earlier didn't you?" He asked.

"Mm." She nodded, a mouthful of dog.

"And you didn't stop me?"

"You were enjoying yourself. Why spoil a good thing." She smiled. "Besides, I know how much Chin likes to try and explain all the rules to me, so I figured its a guy thing."

"It is. It is"

"So what's the ... That's a turnover." She said her eyes flicking across the pitch; and Steve switched his focus back to the game.

H-5-O

It was a nearing the end of the third quarter when Kono decided to make the trek to the toilet again. She pulled her crutches out from under the seat in front. Steve watched with dismay as the Volcanoes went up by another touchdown.

On her way back Kono watched Roger Scott sent attempted a one-point convert the ball flying into the crowd, she watched on the large screen as it sailed towards Steve who stuck his hand up to catch it before it hit him in the face. Kono smiled, knowing he would not stop talking about it. By the time Kono had finally made it back to her seat the focus had switched back to the game.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Kono asked.

"I caught this." Steve said, proudly holding up the ball.

"I saw. Nice catch." She grinned.

"Thanks. Do you want to keep it as a souvenir." Steve inquired.

"You don't want to keep if for evidence. Or you embarrassed that we're beating you."

"I think I'll be happy to let you keep this one."

"You're giving the ball to the little lady. What a waste." The guy behind them commented.

"I'm not so little." Kono said, shifting round in her seat. "I'm also a cop." She said pulling her badge out of her pocket. "So do you really want to go there." She said briskly.

The guy held his hands up in mock surrender.

Kono turned back to watch the rest of the game, silently chuffed at her display of tough.

"I guess you told that guy." Steve smiled.

"I can look after myself.

"Being a ninja doesn't hurt." He winked at her.

H-5-O

There clean sheets." Steve said as he finished remaking the bed.

"Very impressive. Hospital corners and everything. Lemme guess you were a maid in a previous life." Kono laughed.

"I can roll out the French Maid outfit if you want." Steve countered.

"Now that's a mental image I really didn't need." Kono winced.

"Let me see if I can help you get rid of it." Steve said, lowering her gently onto the bed.

"You just made the bed."

"So help me mess it up a little." He kissed her.

"Convince me."

"With pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here we go! I rather enjoyed writing this chapter, and there's more to come – So much more! Enjoy it and review ... and if anyone's interested in reading a non-fanfiction story I'm writing lemme know ... I'm in need of some feedback =] Enjoy! And I did post the last chapter again accidently - Whoops!

Kono rested the football on her desk the following day after she got back from the hospital.

"Hey cuz." Chin walked in.

"Morning brah." She replied.

"We seem to be a little light on the 5-O today." He said looking round the office.

"Steve took Danny up to a retirement home after we got back from the hospital."

"How'd it go?" Chin asked, sitting in the seat opposite her desk.

"Looking good. Two weeks and the cast is off. Then the real fun begins." She sighed, resting her head in her hand; she was fed up with everything she did revolving around her damn leg.

"Hey, look. A few months hard work and you'll be right as reign. You can start beating the crap outta some unsuspecting suspect, and nothing will have changed." Chin said, rubbing her hand.

"Mmm." She moaned, wanting to go to bed already. Chin picked up the football on her desk.

"Since when did you keep sports memorabilia on your desk?" He asked tossing it in the air, stretching to catch it.

"Since Roger Scott tried to brain Steve with it."

"Say what?" He asked, replacing the ball on the desk.

"We went to a Volcanoes game last night, and Scott Kicked the ball and it headed right toward Steve's head. He managed to catch it and now I'm looking after it."

"And where were you when he nearly got brained."

"ON the way back from the bathroom, I got a nice slow-motion shot of it on the big screen though."

Chin laughed. "Wanna go watch some more dull tourists." He pointed towards the conference room.

"I guess so."

H-5-O

"I hate this." Steve said, as he walked through the old people's home. "It's all so depressing."

"I know." Danny sighed, looking closely at all the faces he passed. They'd finally taken it upon themselves to find Mr Tyree.

"So what did you and Kono get up to after we left yesterday?"

"I went home, did some laundry and then we went to the football game last night. And I almost got killed by a rogue ball to the head." Steve replied.

"Drama queen." Danny laughed. "So how's it going with Kono anyway? You seemed pretty domesticated yesterday."

"It's pretty good." Steve smiled to himself.

"What is it exactly?" Danny inquired.

"Too early to put labels on it." He replied.

"When did she tell you that?" Danny said knowingly.

"Yesterday. Didn't go too much into it. If I'm honest, I'm just happy when I'm around her, I'm not worrying and I know she feels safer. And its a happy place."

"Happier than this place." Danny said with a little grin, before letting the oppressive atmosphere and bingo calls wash over him once again."

H-5-O

"You seen anything?" Chin asked Kono.

"More mindless tourists, and not one 82 year old man. Looks like we still might be here for a while."

"Lovely."

"Ouch." Kono said under her breath. Wiggling her toes as best she could.

"You okay?" Chin asked, wheeling his chair over to her.

"Yeah just cramp. Reckon I should be used to it by now. It'll be fine in a minute." She rubbed the top of her leg gently, trying to will her muscles to move.

"Good, I don't think Steve would appreciate me letting you injure yourself in the office." Chin said with a laugh.

"And why would he have to know." Kono asked.

"SEALs tend to be overprotective of their girlfriends of so I hear." Chin said, fishing for information, he felt like it was an interrogation, only he was smiling.

"He'd have to figure out that I was his girlfriend first." Kono muttered.

"What?"

"If I ever do get injured in the office. Save me the humiliation and don't tell a soul." She smiled.

H-5-O

"Hey Kame." Kono said, as she approached the stand.

"Hey brah. You looking pretty sweet on those crutches today."

"Too kind, shoot me up a grape." She said handing over a few dollars.

"Tell me about McGarrett and the ball and I'll let you have it for free."

"Roger Scott kicked the ball into the crowd, and it was going straight toward his face, luckily he caught it." Kono told him. "How'd you hear about it?"

"I was talking to your cuz earlier, phoned to say you were on your way down." Kame said, handing over her shaved ice.

"You're a lifesaver, and he is over protective."

"Always here to please. How's your bell going then?"

"Nothing new. Steve and Danny are trailing the retirement homes for a guy called Tyree."

"Retirement home?"

"Yeah, this guys like 82 years old, and the HPD haven't been able to find him."

"Isn't that where you guys come in?"

"Yeah 5-O to the rescue. Steve reckons we should have our own theme tune."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And it's a bit late, but I hope it's alright. Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm hoping soo much that this story doesn't suddenly become massively A/U on Monday ... =[ But enjoy and review, and I'll keep them coming =] xxx

Kono had gone home and taken what felt like the longest shower she'd ever had, before changing into her slouches. She was dozing on her couch, listening to her I-Pod when there was a loud knock on the door.

Yawning loudly she struggled to her feet, coming to the conclusion that everything was far too much effort. She smiled slightly when she looked through the peephole.

"Why didn't you just let yourself in?" Kono asked, when she opened the door to Steve.

"I thought I'd best knock."

"Why? To let the cripple struggle." She grinned.

"IN case you were mad at me."

"And what made you come to that conclusion."

"I haven't seen you since we got back from the hospital and we didn't exactly talk. Then you left without saying goodbye."

"I've spent all day watching the same piece of security footage over and over, hoping for some kind of epiphany. And feeling sorry for myself." She sighed..

"I spent the day trawling old people's homes. I smell like a prune okay. Am I allowed in?" Steve asked.

"Sorry." Kono hopped side to let him in. "Did you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine thanks." He said, taking a seat on the far side of the couch.

"So why am I mad?" Kono asked again.

"Maybe mad was the wrong word of choice."

"Spit it out SEAL." She said, resting a hand on his knee.

"I was talking to Danny and he said something that got me thinking."

"He's becoming quite insightful isn't he?"

"When we were talking about putting labels on this, you didn't want me to agree with you and say I had no idea did you?"

Kono sat and looked at him for a minute.

"Kono?"

"Maybe." She admitted.

"Maybe?" He echoed.

"IT would be nice to know exactly what we're doing. I mean technically you're my boss, and I'm your rookie."

Steve looked at her.

"You can run out the door if you want. Go back to how it was. I won't think any less." She said quietly.

"I think I'd rather stay." Steve said, moving closer.

"Or there's that." Kono grinned.

When he leant over to kiss her, she wasn't really sure what to make of it.

"It was always something." Steve told her, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Good to know." She grinned.

H-5-O

Kono had her back pressed against him, her head sharing the same pillow as Steve, his arm looped over her waist.

Steve pressed a kiss just behind her ear, and then slowly kissed down her neck and across her shoulder. Steve knew the instant she woke up.

"What are you doing?" Kono asked, sleepily.

"If you can't work it out, I'm doing something very wrong."

"Sleep." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Are you sure?" Steve said, a little disappointed.

"If I don't sleep I'll look tired tomorrow and then Keha will be stressing to Chin wanting to know why I'm not getting enough sleep.

"Sounds rather dramatic."

"He's become quite the worrier." She wriggled out of his grasp and over to the emptier, colder side of the bed. "

"And where are you wiggling off too."

"Sleep."

"Come back and I'll let you sleep."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She wriggled back into his outstretched arms, and closed her eyes.

H-5-O

"Wait here." The Prison officer said when they reached the visitors zone. Kono shifted her weight from one crutch to the other. She grinned when she saw Keha being escorted into the room, with a queue of other prisoners.

"Hey Keha." He leant across the table for a hug before sliding into his seat.

"It's so good to see you Kono." He grinned.

"Tell me about it. Nice to see you without that blasted parole board." She sighed.

"Let's not go there, what happens, happens. How's your leg doing?" He asked nodding toward her leg.

"Just under two weeks and its aloha."

"Best news I've had all day." He smiled. "But I do have a bone to pick with you."

Kono frowned, "And that bone would be ..." She paused.

"McGarrett." Keha grinned.

"How?"

"Chin. He's been telling me that the two of you have become quite the domestic."

"Oh god. Our cousin is a better gossiper than half the girls I went to High School with." She moaned. "It's only been a few weeks Keha. I don't honestly know how it started; or where were going." Keha just grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" Kono asked self-consciously.

"I'm happy for you sis. If I can't be the one to protect you. I'm glad you've got Mr Navy himself."

"Well hopefully soon enough, you can be there yourself; beating on the evil boyfriend." She grinned, rubbing his hand.

"Well either way, it's only a few months." He smiled, looking around at the bars and cuffs.

"If I have anything to say about it, it'll be next week."

"Times up!" The prison officer cried, and Keha begrudgingly stood up.

"See you in a week then sis." He said with a small smile.

"I'll take you for a Loco Moco," Kono said giving him a hug, she sighed as she watched him trudge away back behind the bars.

H-5-O

"So how much longer have I got before I find a bunch of natives on my doorstep asking what my intentions are." Steve said, jogging up behind Kono outside 5-O later that day.

"What you smoking brah?" She asked a little confused.

"Chin told me he's been speaking to Keha about us. So I'm presuming he's got something to say about it."

"You're safe for now." She grinned.

"I am?"

"Mutually-beneficial agreement. At least 'til next week."

"I look forward to it." Steve said. "You up for dinner with the guys tonight?

"Yeah sure, where'd you all have in mind?"

"We'll let you know." He smiled walking away.

H-5-O

"So I heard you went to see Keha." Chin commented to Kono later that day.

"Yeah, you little gossiper you."

"What can I say, he asked to me kept informed; who am I to deprive."

"Yeah." She said, poking him with her crutch. "I forgot how much I missed him." She sighed.

"So what did he say about Steve?" Chin asked, leaning in a little.

"That he was happy for me. And he was glad if he couldn't protect me that I had a Navy man too."

"Better reaction than I was expecting."

"Tell me about it. With our family history, I was expecting some kind of comment."

"It's nice to know you've got people who have your back."

"Especially when they all have relatively good aim with a gun." She joked.


End file.
